


【拔杯】《圣诞快乐》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Merry Christmas, Puppy delivery, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will turn to Hannibal for help, Will went out of jail already, Will's dog is about to give birth, 圣诞主题, 小狗出生, 接生小狗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *圣诞节主题。*威尔在圣诞夜选择向自己的心理医生寻求帮助接生难产狗狗。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter /Will Graham
Kudos: 7





	【拔杯】《圣诞快乐》

即使傲视上帝与宿命如汉尼拔，在驾车前往威尔的家的路上也情不自禁发着感叹。上一次他驱车前往威尔的家是因为威尔吐出了一只耳朵，而这一次，汉尼拔看着前方越来越明亮的那个点，隐在黑暗里的嘴角小小翘起。

与上一次不同的是，这次门口没有蜷缩着一个慌乱无神的威尔。汉尼拔把车停好，直到走上门廊打开屋门也没有看见威尔出来迎接，汉尼拔猜到事态一定比较焦急。踏入屋子里的瞬间，那种羊水与血液混杂在一起的腥臭扑面而来。

“哦，你来了。”威尔从里屋匆忙现身，手上拿着血糊糊的湿毛巾和一个水盆。

汉尼拔点头回应，开始脱下自己的外套，撸起了袖子。在他的旁边，躺着一只大了肚子正急剧喘息着的母狗，已经破了羊水的状态。威尔打电话过来的时候汉尼拔着实有点意外，考虑到入狱后和出狱时两人的关系变得更为捉摸不透。那时候汉尼拔正坐在壁炉前阅读着一本书，威尔在电话里的语气听起来是如此的焦虑又透着细小沙哑的温暖蓬松感。威尔说他前几天发现自己的一只没来得及去绝育的狗怀孕了——给这个小家伙绝育的时间被突然入狱的事情打断了——汉尼拔不置一词，然后刚刚临睡前例行检查时发现狗狗的羊水破了处于待产状态，威尔自己并没有接产宠物的经验，而且看起来情况不太妙，于是想起了有前外科经验的汉尼拔——说出这个原因时的威尔的声音听起来是如此的抱歉和充满令人微笑的尴尬。汉尼拔当然说了好，实际上他在听见威尔需要自己时就已经离开了椅子，把书本放回了书架并且半边身体已经穿上了外套。

时间紧迫和被需要被请求了的愉悦心情催使着汉尼拔加了点速度行驶在深夜的公路上。然后上面的描写就是汉尼拔来到威尔家后的情况。

对于威尔来说他的上一次是拿着一把枪指着汉尼拔的脑门，而这一次就是拿着肮脏血淋淋的毛巾和水盆在旁边给汉尼拔打着下手。命运，命运。

威尔家里并没有拿着医用塑胶手套，但富于出差经验的前外科医生汉尼拔心细地带上了自己的急救药箱，里面刚好有一副医用手套。蓝色的。当汉尼拔把它拿出来并且戴好在手上时，他们两个都有点微微一愣——汉尼拔陪着威尔一起出了次外勤然后在一个技术差劲的医科实习生手下救回了受害者的画面他们都历历在目。

威尔看了汉尼拔的手套一眼，然后在汉尼拔看他时撤回了自己的视线。

“有只小狗在生殖道卡住了，它生不出来。”摸了一遍母狗的肚子和查看了生殖道，汉尼拔对威尔说。

“那能人为接生吗？”威尔看起来是焦急无主的，神情倒有点像那次他坐在门口等着汉尼拔到来的样子。

“可以试试。你再去接盆干净的水和拿更多干净的毛巾过来，我们会需要用到。”把手覆在狗的肚子上感受着体内小狗的生命律动，汉尼拔对威尔说道。

“好的。”有了一丝小小希望的威尔点头答应着，然而蹲久了马上起身时的血气冲得他一个踉跄，汉尼拔眼疾手快地用自己的胳膊肘撑住了威尔。

“还好吗？”汉尼拔也差点被威尔撞倒在地，甚至是难产着的狗狗也抬了头看向威尔的方向，呜呜出声。

“没事，我还好，我还好。”

稳住了自己的身形，威尔抱歉着，然后上前抚摸了一下狗狗让它冷静下来，这次就稳当地起身回了里屋。汉尼拔看着威尔离开的背影，注意到威尔出狱后还未打理好的过长的卷发杂乱在他的脑后。然后汉尼拔回头，也学着威尔抚摸了一下狗狗。

在威尔第二次回来时，汉尼拔已经蹲在了狗狗下身的位置，正掰起它的一只脚查看生殖口的情况，威尔把毛巾递给汉尼拔，汉尼拔接过去后开始一声不吭地擦拭，他把那些腥臭污浊的羊水和血液尽量擦干净，然后在狗狗的下身垫上了最大最柔软的一块大毛巾，用来承托那些即将出生的狗崽。威尔蹲在狗狗的肚子旁边，用手轻轻按压着，传递属于主人的安抚。当汉尼拔把戴着手套的手伸入狗狗的生殖道帮忙拽出卡在出口的狗崽时狗妈妈爆出一声凄厉的呜咽，威尔赶忙按压住它，竭尽全力发出一些奖励的声音哄劝着。原本被赶进里屋隔离开的其他狗狗听见自己的同伴发出如此痛苦的声音也跟着不安起来，然而威尔转头发出的一个呲呲声响就让它们都安静了。

威尔看见汉尼拔正盯着他看，脸上的笑容明晃晃在半漆黑的屋子里。

“怎么了？”威尔问。

“你总是把这些动物教训得很好。”汉尼拔说，然后重新把注意力集中在了狗身上。

“...”这是一句极为普通的话，然而也是一句夸赞，来自于汉尼拔，来自于现在俩人关系难以说清看清的对方。威尔不知道怎么回应，但是他略微神经质地揉搓在狗毛身上的手被汉尼拔尽收眼底。

“出来了。”汉尼拔说着，威尔马上反应了过来然后跟着挤到汉尼拔的位置上，他双手摊开一块毛巾把那个解救出来的小狗崽托护在了毛巾里。血糊糊的，还未有毛发的，眼睛几乎不可见的小狗崽，小生命。解决掉了最关键的这只，余下的狗崽都可以让母狗自己使力生下来。于是汉尼拔和威尔就托着最先出生的那个小狗崽坐在了母狗旁边，守着它可以安然无恙生下其他小狗。

狗崽颤颤巍巍地蠕动在威尔的怀里，威尔起初用毛巾把它包好，但不一会就发现它自己从毛巾里钻了出来——精力旺盛的小家伙，让母亲最痛苦劳累的一只。在威尔想再用毛巾把这个小家伙包起来时一只健壮粗长的手伸了过来，威尔抬头看见汉尼拔凑了过来，汉尼拔从威尔臂弯里捧过呜呜嘤嘤的狗崽，他的手很大，一只手就能包住狗崽的程度，但汉尼拔现在用着两只手，称得上是小心翼翼地用毛巾裹挟着小狗崽抱在了自己的腿上，检查起狗崽的身体情况。

“它饿了。”手指试探放在在狗崽嘴巴旁边果不其然被马上含住，汉尼拔笑着和威尔说。

“嗯。”威尔看着汉尼拔被狗崽叼在嘴里的食指，发起愣。

“等全部小狗都生下来，就可以把它们放在母亲奶头上让它们自己喝母乳。”不用使力就把手指从狗崽嘴巴里拿了出来，汉尼拔重新把狗崽包好，然而这只实在是强壮顽皮得不行，一会就从毛巾里挣扎了出来，用比身子还硕大的脑袋磨蹭在地面上，颤颤巍巍地爬动起来。眼睛都还没挣开，但却是明确地朝着威尔的方向爬去。

“...”威尔有点汗颜。

“它最先闻到的是你的味道，把你当做母亲了。”汉尼拔看着威尔故意说出这种话，等着看威尔的反应。

“...”威尔并没有明确作出白眼的动作，甚至眼皮子都没抬一下，但是汉尼拔感觉威尔对他翻了个白眼。威尔沉默地伸手捞起在地上摩擦着脑袋前进的小狗崽，用毛巾牢牢包好，然后继续和汉尼拔等着狗妈妈生下全部小狗。

他们很像是坐在产房外迎接新生命的一对伴侣。

阿比盖尔...

汉尼拔余光注意到威尔把头偏走了一下，然而又很快摆正了，脸上看不出有什么情绪。

狗妈妈一共生下了八只狗崽，全都糊着血地拥挤呜咽在一起。汉尼拔把它们用毛巾包好，然后一一简单擦拭了一下身子就放在了它们母亲的奶头上，威尔把怀里的第一只也放了进去。八只狗崽排着队，刚好叼着八个奶头，互相挤挨争斗获取属于自己的生命养料。

汉尼拔走到威尔身边看着这些喝着奶的脆弱无比的小生命。

“你会养着它们吗？”汉尼拔问威尔。

“不，我已经有不少了。这些小奶狗在它们生下来之前我就联系好了要它们的人，明天开始就会被一一领走。”威尔看着狗妈妈，毫不避讳地说出这些话。

“被仓促生下来的产物，又马上懵懂地离开家族各奔东西。”汉尼拔一如既往地淡笑着感慨道。

侧着眼瞟了瞟，威尔注意到一向干净优雅的汉尼拔此刻身上附着了自己地板上的无数狗毛，他的双手更是沾染了羊水和血液的污渍。

“你可以清洗一下，我还有热水。”

汉尼拔转头看着威尔，威尔也没有避开视线。他们在一群吮吸着乳汁的狗崽旁边静默对视。

在汉尼拔去清洗的空档，威尔找来了闲置的纸箱和一个软垫子，制成一个简易的狗崽窝，足够大，也能容纳狗妈妈睡下的程度。威尔跪在地板上，耐心地安抚好狗妈妈，然后把它和它孩子成功转移进了更温暖的窝里。

汉尼拔擦着手出来就看见了威尔跪在狗窝旁边看着狗崽的画面，他倚在门框边，表情就像他当时旁观威尔试图拯救阿比盖尔那样——好奇，充满兴趣。

威尔抬头看见了汉尼拔。汉尼拔笑了笑，走了过去。

“你知道你的头发长了吗。”汉尼拔站在威尔旁边，轻声说道。

“我知道。牢狱里他们可不给你剪刀。”有尖锐犀利的问题隐隐等待爆发。

“...”这次轮到汉尼拔没有回答，他识相地沉默了。

威尔把扔在地板上的脏毛巾收拢了抱进里屋，等他也清理好自己出来时就看见汉尼拔在穿着外套。威尔打电话给汉尼拔时已经是深夜，接生完了狗崽现在也已经逼近了黎明时分，他和汉尼拔两个男性的脸上都是一夜未睡的倦容，和胡子拉碴。这是威尔第一次看见汉尼拔这副样子。

“我要走了。狗和狗崽们的情况很好，只要注意别受冻就不会出大问题，希望你明天就可以把它们都安全送走。”

“谢谢。”威尔看着汉尼拔认真地说道。

汉尼拔的回应是略微的惊讶和受宠若惊的笑。

“虽然已经是清晨了，但是，晚安威尔。”然后汉尼拔就转身出了房门。

威尔等了几秒听见门廊上没有了脚步声就开始更衣打算补上一觉，他回厨房倒杯水，路过了墙壁上挂着的一个小小日历。威尔顿住，他第一次注意到了这个日历，和上面显示的今天的日子。

街道上堆满了雪，汉尼拔的车也被铺了不小一层的雪堆，看来昨晚下了很大一场雪，汉尼拔把外套扣子系好，走向自己的宾利。

“汉尼拔！”

寂静无声的天地之间突然想起威尔的呼唤，汉尼拔回头，看见穿着薄薄一件汗衫和短裤的威尔就这样杵在门口，大声叫着他的名字。

“圣诞快乐。”

“...”第二句的祝福音量低了很多，但还是足以被汉尼拔听见的程度。汉尼拔再次惊讶起来，他看着被寒风吹得鼻子通红，卷发长得盖住耳朵的威尔守在门口，想起上一次他朝这样的威尔伸出手，然后把对方领进了屋子里。

命运，命运。

“圣诞快乐，威尔。”最后汉尼拔回过神来给予了回应，给予了威尔同样的祝福。

带着圣诞节第一句来自于威尔的祝福，汉尼拔行驶在回家的路上。他所途径之地，红和绿的颜色装饰悄然显现于天地之间，节日的氛围如晨曦一般迅速铺散开来，照亮每个人前行的路口。

屋子里，带着惺忪睡意的威尔走进浴室，看见镜子里自己过长凌乱的卷发，想起汉尼拔的提醒，他找来了一把剪刀，在圣诞日晨光盎然的镜子前，抬手修剪起自己的头发。


End file.
